1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque transmission apparatus used in a torque transmission system of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a torque transmission apparatus converts the rotational force of an electric motor into thrust to engage a frictional multiplate clutch. To convert rotational force into thrust, the apparatus employs a ball cam. The rotation of the electric motor is input through reduction gears to the ball cam, which generates thrust to engage the frictional multiplate clutch.
This related art separately carries out the rotational speed reduction with the reduction gears and the rotation-to-thrust conversion with the ball cam, to make the apparatus complicated, bulky, and heavy (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-184993).